


Hail To The Emperor

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Balcony Scene, Emperor Hux, Evil Snoke, Happy Ending, I'm low key obsessed with Ben's hair in a bun, Knight Kylo Ren, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Bottom Hux, Rimming, Spoiler Alert Snoke Doesn't Live Through This, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Emperor Hux is wooed by the very capable and handsome Knight Kylo Ren. When Ren betrays him, Hux is both terrified and heart broken. But did Kylo really betray him, or is Kylo truly faithful to the real Emperor of the Galaxy?





	1. Chapter 1

The gala was over-the-top extravagant. Women spun down from the ceiling, wrapped around gold cloth draped from the ceiling. They outstretched their arms, which created a fantastical display as partygoers danced under them on the polished marble floor. Champagne flowed freely and the tall arch of the entryway was gilded. Chandeliers hung above the dancers, and each couple that spiraled around the floor was dressed to the nines with highly decorated collars and jewels in their hair.

Waist coats were trimmed in the finest fashion and many women were literally draped in spun gold fabric. The entire event was ludicrous, and it seemed all that all the attendants blushed at the luxury. The Emperor sat on his throne as he greeted each party goer upon arrival. Emperor Armitage Hux wore his most regal outfit, a black suit with a high collar tinged with gold. He wore a cape, a gilded First Order clasp holding it across one shoulder. He wore a crown, a simple band of gold with short spirals topped with jewels not nearly as bright as his red hair, the ranked insignia on the forearms of his coat sewn in gold. Two guards stood on either side, the only men in the entire place that were armed. His advisor stood slightly behind him as the Stewardess introduced each person by name, rank and title.

It was a fairly standard gala, celebrating some big achievement that was irrelevant at this point. Five men came up to the Emperor, and though they appeared unarmed, they had the hidden hilt of a saber under their coat at their side. Four men knelt behind their Master, each outfit mirroring the other in matte black. Kylo Ren knelt last, in front of his four Knights and his cape pooled on the floor. The cape had shoulder pads that were tasseled with red, which was the only color among the group. A gold chain went across his chest to connect the shoulder armor, and he raised a balled fist to his heart in a salute.

“May I introduce Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, and his Knights," the Stewardess announced.

Hux nodded, pleased with their show of humility. “Welcome. Please, rise.”

They stood up in mirror synchronicity, and finally Kylo met Hux's gaze. Kylo’s eyes was intensely captivating, and Hux met it with his own hard gaze, silently judging Kylo’s character by his stance. Hux observed the way he stood with his feet apart, ready to attack or defend, despite being weaponless.

“Your Highness, my Knights and I offer you our services.”

“And what services would that be?” Hux asked, amused.

“Protection.”

“Protection?” He quirked a brow.

“Yes, your Highness.” Kylo bowed his head. The Knights behind him were silent. It was almost unnerving how still they stood, all eyes on Kylo as they stared at the back of his head, not a single black hair out of place.

“What makes you think I need your protection?”

“The protection provided by your soldiers is second to none. However, we are specially trained and would like to discuss this further with you. Perhaps we can provide a presentation of our abilities, to put on display the years we’ve spent training for the opportunity to protect the most revered man in all the Galaxy.”

Kylo took the opportunity to stroke Hux’s ego, and Hux could feel it, so he nodded. “Speak with my advisor," he motioned to his side where Mitaka stood, diligent but silent. "He’ll be able to schedule a meeting.” Kylo and the Knights knelt and bowed again, before they stepped to the side to meet with the Emperor's advisor.

* * *

Hux sat in one of the large, empty halls in his castle. He hardly ever left because it was too dangerous. So he ran the Galaxy from the hallowed halls, every system bowed to him and paying homage. He was good and benevolent, but people still bore him a death wish as per every ruler throughout history. He played the role of kind Emperor, a stark contrast to the only other man in the Galaxy with the gal to challenge him.

Emperor Snoke hid somewhere in the Outer Rim where he gathered forces and plotted against Emperor Hux. Hux had spies within Snoke's ranks, and was kept akin of everything Snoke planned so that he could thwart him at every turn. Hux didn’t even know if Snoke had any true friends or allies left, since they all seemed to secretly pay homage, or atleast taxes, to Hux.

Presently, Hux sat in a chair by himself in the hall while the Knights lined up in two rows in front of him. They held sparring sticks, and Hux watched eagerly as they practiced. A table placed next to him had a cup of wine. He always had a cup of wine next to him, but he never drank it. People took notice, as if Hux was playing the part he was expected to, but was really just a mortal man, as normal as the rest. Of course it was all part of the chess game of being Emperor, letting people see what he wanted, but hiding his true self.

Hux presented himself in a certain way, convincing people he was strong but charitable, and also brutal in his pursuit of Peace. He watched the Knights, each wrapped in black Kimono’s as Kylo introduced them one by one. His outfit was only different from the others in that his gloves were imprinted with a fine leaf pattern hand-tooled into them.

As they commenced and sparred, it was easy to pick up that their movements were  faster than a normal man's reflexes. They spun, struck and blocked in an a practiced fashion. When Kylo sparred with one of the Knights, Hux watched him with a gaze that could kill. The knights moved so seamlessly with each other, hard muscle moving under tight black fabric. Hux was thrilled at the prospects of their offer.

A half hour later, the Knights knelt in front of Hux as they had at the gala. Mitaka had only been able to schedule a short show with such little notice, but it was enough to convince Hux of their usefulness. Kylo knelt in front of the other Knights, each one with their heads bowed. His hair was slightly disheveled, falling in locks around his face and it teased Hux's mind, though he put those thoughts aside. He was a man of business, pure and simple.

“I hope you have enjoyed the display, most exalted Emperor Hux. We can show you more if you remain unconvinced of our abilities.”

“I think I’ve seen enough. Thank you Master of the Knights of Ren. You and your Knights have proven yourselves worthy of my council. Welcome to the First Order.”

Hux lifted and extended a bare hand. One of his hands was dotted with simple double- and triple-bands of gold, while the one he extended bore a single ruby inset on a gold band. Kylo lifted up his hand to take Hux’s, and kissed his ring. His lower lip just barely touched the back of Hux’s fingers, and the kiss solidified their dedication to him. Hux smirked as Kylo let his hand go, his mind reeling with the possibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

It was decided that the Knights would first test the strength of the shield of protection around the Emperor. It would be at night, and they would try to penetrate the defenses already in place. Hux didn’t think it could be done, his Troopers were the most well trained in all the Galaxy. And yet he sat up in his high tower, the grand double-doors of the balcony open to the night air. The balcony was small with only enough room for two people, and no furniture. So he sat just inside it, candle burning low.

The bedroom itself had a tall, vaulted ceiling that was so dark at night you couldn’t see the very top. His four-poster bed was big enough to fit an entire family, comforter a gold and black brocade pattern. The floor was stone, various rugs laid about, a bantha fur on the floor of the side of the bed where he slept.

There was a private bathing suite off to the right, complete with large claw-footed tub in its own room and a vanity with a variety of scented perfumes. Hux sat up in a simple chair, staring at the open balcony door which he assumed was the only way they could get in. The door to his bedroom was locked, and he’d locked the window in the bathing suite. Of course, they might still be able to infiltrate his bed chamber, but that was the point. Maybe they would find another way in, he mused. Hux only had to wait for half a glass of crystalline liqueur to get his answer.

He perked up as fingers appeared over the edge of the balcony railing. He smirked, double checked that the robe around his waist was in fact fastened. He tried to be modest, though in private he was anything but. For now he wore a black sheer, lace robe woven with gold roses across the back. Underneath he wore a simple pair of casual lounging pants that cut off and tied at the knees with beads of gold. He still wore the rings from earlier in the day, and he’d dashed on a splash of perfume for this occasion. He set himself up like a reward for the victor, for whoever found him first.

Kylo Ren hoisted himself up onto the balcony, perched for a second before he hopped down from the railing. He landed completely silently before he rose. It was a silence so resounding that it took Hux completely by surprise. It almost wiped the smirk from his face... _almost_.

“Master Ren, nice to see you,” Hux said, an amused undertone to his words.

“Your Highness,” Kylo said, and he sounded surprised. He knelt, a balled up fist against his heart in a salute and he bowed his head.

“Rise, please. Come, have a seat,” Hux motioned to the chair next to him, a table between the two with an open bottle and two glasses, though one had Hux’s lip stains on it.

Kylo nodded and got to his feet. He padded across the room, feet nearly silent in shoes that were little more than black fabric with string that laced up around his calves. He took a seat, not quite on the edge, but not quite relaxed. Hux eyed him, and poured gold liquid from the decanter into the second cup. Kylo took it and nodded gratefully.

“So tell me, where did my defenses fail?”

“Your defenses are strong, your Highness. It was only with the last guard that I was able to pass without a fight.”

“And why’s that?”

Hux watched as the candles cast shadows across his face, the unmistakeable mark of a smirk growing on Kylo's face. His stony visage was finally broken. “Your guards need more time to rest.”

 _He fell asleep on the job_ , was what Kylo had been trying to say. Hux couldn’t help but mirror Kylo’s smirk, and he nodded as he picked up his glass. “Alright then. Well I’ve made a note of it.”

“Otherwise, your defenses are quite fastidious.”

“That’s great to hear. Thank you for this, for testing our security.”

“I’d like, if I may, to post a guard outside your room at night. I checked other means of breaching your quarters, and found none as suitable as the balcony. My Knights and I can take shifts throughout the night, and it’s a task we’d be glad to participate in.”

“I think that would be suitable, yes.” Hux eyed Kylo. He was formal in every aspect of the word, addressing Hux properly and showing his humility at all times. He wondered where exactly Kylo had come from, since he seemed to appear out of the blue.

“Where did you and your Knights train?”

“A far off planet, you may have heard of it,”  _or not_ , “Named Arkanis.”

“Arkanis,” Hux repeated, thinking about it as he glanced away. He looked at his drink, and sucked in his lower lip in thought. Then he looked back at Kylo, who’d fixed him with a heavy gaze. “I can’t say I have, unfortunately.”

“We train from childhood.”

“For what specific reason?”

“To provide protection, for whomever will hire us. We train together, as a group. Many other groups provide protection for members of the Senate, and royalty on other planets.”

Hux nodded, not breaking his gaze from Kylo. They fell into silence, each staring at the other as if measuring up the other. Hux was still uncertain about the situation of having an unknown group of (basically) ninja’s guarding him while he was asleep.

And Kylo, well, Kylo was helplessly sunk. The way Hux looked at him, with undivided attention, someone who congenial who had a personality that all-together made him so attractive was a test Kylo had never faced before. Hux was able to gather meaning and insinuation from the slightest word or inflection, and it revealed taht Emperor Hux was not the fool Kylo had been led to believe. Kylo took a large sip of his drink, not akin to alcohol but drinking it out of respect since it was offered to him by the Emperor.

“Are you a monastic group?” Hux questioned.

“Yes.”

“And marriage vows, are they allowed?”

“No, we are like many other societies in that aspect.”

Hux nodded, and Kylo waited for it. He could almost hear the thought, well… he could hear it if he wanted. But he didn’t want to pry, though he got the feeling that Hux was particularly good at guarding his mind. Most people’s thoughts floated through Kylo’s mind like water through fingers, but Hux’s mind seemed resoundingly silent.

“I suppose,” Hux’s firm demeanor finally cracked as he went from sitting stock straight, to leaning on one arm of the chair. He tore his gaze from Kylo to look outside at the stars twinkling in the distant horizon. “That’s a good thing. If you dedicate your life to the study of martial arts, then you must focus on nothing else.”

Kylo stared, shocked that he would come to that conclusion. That was exactly the reason why they weren’t allowed sexual relations of any kind, and yet Hux had barely even brought up that aspect. “Yes, it is.”


	3. Chapter 3

The following week, a series of Knights stood on Hux’s balcony to guard him. They took it in three-hour shifts, rotating throughout the night. He never saw Kylo when he went to bed which he attributed it to the fact that the Master of the Knights of Ren would be best to keep watch during the time of night when assassins were most likely to strike. So obviously it wasn’t when Hux was still awake. Hux felt a sense of security knowing Kylo watched over him while he slept.

Once a week, Hux took a break from his duties in the form of a prolonged bath. It was usually taken some time after twenty-two hundred hours, after all the daily meetings and conversations had come to their logical conclusion. He entered his chambers, thoroughly exhausted and looking forward to his weekly ritual. He walked in through the double doors of his chamber, dressed to the collar in his finest regalia. He wore a full black suit, trimmed in gold as per his persuasion, and saw _the_  Knight standing on his balcony.

The doors of the balcony were open, and Kylo Ren stood with a hand on his waist-belt, over a silver cylinder as he looked out over the gardens, and the lands beyond that. Hux immediately felt a sense of relief.

He figured he’d returned to his chambers later than he meant to which was why Kylo was there, but he said nothing to the Knight as he crossed the chamber. Kylo was, of course, acutely aware of everything that moved in these surroundings. Kylo didn’t turn to look at Hux, but he could feel Hux's body peel back the air as he moved through it. He could hear the door handle screech in its socket, though it turned silently for the Emperor.

Kylo stood stock still, one hand behind his back, the other at his side next to his saber. He stared out at the unfolding night sky, and watched the constellations that he knew so well. He inhaled deep as the Emperor entered his chamber, but didn’t move. He wanted to be a non-entity; he didn’t want Hux to be bothered by the presence of him, or any of the Knights. So he didn’t move. Hux glanced in Kylo’s direction, a small smile growing on his face, but he continued to walk past and went to the bathing suite.

Hux stopped finally and let out a very deep, weighted sigh. Kylo could feel the weight of it on his shoulders, which cracked with tension. He walked to the bathing suite, and turned on the water of the claw-footed tub. He twisted one knob, then the other to adjust the temperature. Hux methodically pulled off the gloves of one hand, and let his hand run under the water. His other hand turned the knobs, making sure the water was only a few degrees warmer than he’d like. Once he was satisfied with the temperature, he stood up from the lip of the tub. Hux unclasped his cloak, turned towards the closet, and then went to undress.

He hung up his cloak, and unzipped his boots which he neatly put next to several other pair of nearly identical boots. He sat on the small stool in the closet, and began to undress. He peeled back layers of black fabric, engraved with gold on the shoulders, the hem and the scruff. He hung each up, though he discarded certain items into a hamper to be washed later.

As he pulled back each layer, he felt the exhaustion roll into his bones. It came over him with each layer peeled back, exposing him. His vulnerability was slowly brought forth, displayed as dark fabric gave way to pale skin. He sighed quietly to himself, finally all alone in his closet as he distributed his outfit in its proper place. Kylo, of course, was watching all of this intently.

Not that he was watching it with his eyes, of course. But the Force was strong. It strung along the walls, hugging against plaster and paint until it made its way to the slowly revealing figure. It traced over his skin, centimeters off the Emperor’s warmth as it vined its way around. Kylo watched as the Emperor stripped naked, waiting with anticipation as each garment that was peeled away. By the time Hux was fully nude, Kylo was choking for breath at the sight of him.

Hux went back to the tub which was nearly full, and turned off each knob. He slipped in, toes first to test the water. He let out a quiet hum, reveling in the warmth as his body regulated to the temperature. Then he slipped in all the way and lay submerging up to his chin. As he rolled back his shoulders and groaned, so did Kylo out on the balcony as he watched Hux with a second sight. Kylo put a hand on the balcony railing, reeling from the experience.

Hux lay back, and sighed as he let his head rest on the back of the tub. He closed his eyes, his muscles unwinding. He could feel the tension, so tight in his shoulders unravel and melt like the candle on the edge of the tub. He moved his legs, the water sloshing slowly, barely creating a wave as he did so. His entire body was submerged in warm, clean water and he sighed. His sigh was like a breath on Kylo’s face, and Kylo inhaled deep.

Hux inhaled, then reached up and took the bar of Segran soap that was so effervescent the scent itself could bring relaxation to the holder. He dipped it in to the water and let it foamed to create a soothing sheen throughout the tub before Hux rubbed it over his skin. He stroked the bar over his arms, down and back up. He let it trail up under his arm and down, over his abdomen and his lower back. He was far too lazy to lean forward to clean his upper back, a part that Kylo Ren would gladly wash for him if only he would ask.

Hux stroked the soap over his legs, lifting his toes out of the water. He soaped up a hand, suds multiplying above the waterline before he massaged them over his foot, his toes, the ball of his foot. He pampered himself, unable to trust anybody to take as good care of himself as… well, himself. So Hux pampered himself with smelly soaps that gave off the aura akin to a goddess. His outline was stark against the warm candles that burned away in the night. All the while, the wind blew in to warm Hux with the night air of his planet, and his people. And Kylo could see, and smell, every single second of it.

Finally, Hux stood up from the tub. Water dripped off of him, and his toes were silent as they landed on the rug underneath. Kylo let out an audible sigh as Hux wrapped a towel around himself, and then Hux stepped over the quilted rug at his feet to go back to the closet. He toweled off, the very edges of his hair tinged with water droplets. He dried himself, fluffy towel taking away every bit of water that Kylo wanted to lick off of him. Kylo watched the fabric as it brushed over Hux's calves, the back of his knees, and his inner thigh. Kylo gripped the railing tight with one hand.

Hux pulled off his sheer, rose-embroidered robe from the hook in the closet and wrapped it around himself. At this point it was more of a formality. He’d gotten used to the Knights, to being “watched” (or he thought he was being "watched" when in reality he was very definitely being watched) at all hours. But the Knights always kept their back to him, so he felt a sense of privacy and security. He walked to the vanity in the bedroom, and took a seat on the cushioned stool in front of the mirror. Kylo squeezed the edge of the railing tighter, eyes stark open wide, staring into the distance. He wasn’t prepared for… this.

Hux glanced over, and observed the Knight. He stood, as per usual, with his back to Hux. His dark hair was the same color as the outfit, which was fastened so tight Kylo might pop out of it.  _…might pop out of it._  Kylo heard the thought and raised his head slowly upwards, face towards the stars. He’d heard the thought, the first lucid one from the Emperor and it did nothing to help his resolve. He waited, tense, for what would happen next.

Hux looked over the bottles of perfume on his vanity, and let his hand hover over them. He made his choice, each bottle a different champagne color. He picked up one that was long, blunt, and amber colored, which he started on his chest. Hux dragged the perfume dropper over his chest, up his sternum and drew a spiral over his right pectoral. He dipped the dropper back in the bottle, then continued the line up over his left and spiraled it. He set that bottle aside, and reached for another.

Slowly, Hux drew designs on his body. He used different fragrances, as per the most recent aroma therapy science. Mint on his chest and asper on his forearms for strength. He used perkit on his calves, spiraling it over in circles that overlapped. Slowly as he drew lines of invisible liquid over his skin, he disrobed. Kylo trembled.

Kylo still gripped the railing tight and it took all his strength not to move, and then another ounce of energy not to break the handrail. He trembled, alone and silent as he watched Hux paint his skin. His skin which was so warm, soft and salty. It was something Kylo could sink in to and lose himself. His head fell down, bowed as his intuition fought his inhibition. He was a creature of feeling, he couldn’t just  _ignore_  what Hux was doing, his appeal.

Kylo leaned forward and pressed his bulge, so tight in his pants, against the side of a ballister as he shifted onto the tip toes of one foot. He felt the rub against his hardness as he watched Hux paint his skin in beautiful alabaster that seemed so bright against his pale skin that was the color of clamshells. Kylo let himself sink back on the balls of his feet, debilitated by the feeling of the drag of his own pants against his aching erection. Still Hux didn’t relent, completely unaware of what he was doing to the Knight as he dragged faint perfumes over his skin to help with sleep, strength and sharpness of mind.

Finally Hux relented, releasing Kylo from the throws of unrequited passion. But when Hux got up, it was only to go to the bed. He wrapped the sheer robe around himself, tied around the waist, and stood up. He walked to the bed, soft footfalls sticky over marble until he stepped over the rugs. Kylo released the balcony and suppressed a groan, his head still bowed.

Hux looked over with a glance, and saw the Knight with his head bowed. He paused, wondering vaguely if the Knight was praying. Then Hux stripped off his robe, wearing nothing underneath. He draped it on the chest at the end of his bed, and pushed back the sheets. Kylo could hear the fabric rustle as Hux pushed the blankets back, and Kylo wished to hear that sound for the rest of his life.

Hux got in to the bed, and pulled the sheets over himself. He lay on his side, facing the balcony for a second before he realized he probably shouldn’t face his guardian as he fell asleep, so he rolled over and put his back to Kylo. He settled in to bed, eyes closing with exhaustion. The scent’s he’d diligently decreed upon his skin lulled him to sleep, familiar and soothing to sore muscles and his mind, the warmth of the tub lingering. And the security of having the Master of the Knights draped him in comfort until he faded off to sleep.

Kylo was in a whirlwind of turmoil, fighting his longing. His gut urged him towards the figure in the bed, that quietly rolled onto its back in sleep. Kylo held his ground as long as he could, mind swimming with lust. The scents were completely intoxicating, giving him a sick lust-drunkenness that clouded his judgment. He tried to maintain his balance, it felt like he was swaying from side to side. Finally he couldn’t stand it. Kylo could hear soft breath of Hux as he exhaled in sleep, and Kylo turned.

The figure was only a small lump under the covers, dwarfed by the large bed. Kylo longed to help him take up more room on it. So he walked over, and the second he stepped in to the room, his head cleared in sharp focus. And he focused on one single thing: the Emperor.

He hovered next to the bed, watching the man he’d pledged his loyalty to, the man whose hands were kind, knowing. He leaned down, body bent at the knee, hunched over the Emperor. His face was so close, and as soon as he came within a breaths distance, Kylo was lost. He let his head dip and pressed his lips down onto Hux’s softly, kissing him with all the tenderness his body could give.

Hux awoke, startled into consciousness with another's presence so near. He tensed, but kissed in return. He inhaled deep through his nose, realizing who it was that was attempting to wake him, so he pushed back. He pushed just far enough to give them space before he broke away and propped himself up on his elbows. He stared at Kylo, eyes opened wide as he wondered for a second if this was a dream. “What are you doing?” He whispered.

Kylo immediately fell to his knees, penitent with his hands on the edge of the bed. He looked very much like a puppy dog asking to be let up on the bed, a look that Hux thought suited him. “Let me praise you.”

“What are you doing?” Hux said louder as he sat up, looking aghast. He stared wide-eyed, not sure what to do in this moment. He’d never faced a situation like this, and he had no guidance as to what to do.

“I pledged myself to you, let me fulfill that pledge. Let me marvel in your grace-“

“No-“

“-mire in your glory. Your eyes are blue like the largest stars, your skin flushed with them-” Kylo stood up abruptly and leaned forward. Hux scooted back, his chest rising and falling faster as he was overcome with emotion. Kylo was pledging such loyalty to him and bestowing such compliments, Hux was overwhelmed. This was _not_  how Hux had thought he’d wake up... with a Knight begging to crawl into his bed. Kylo hovered over the bed with one knee on it as he leaned towards Hux's retreating figure.

“Let me worship you. You- most mighty of all rulers-“

“Stop,” the words trembled out, and Hux realized he was afraid. He was vulnerable with the powerhouse of a man in front of him who pleaded for his intimacy. Hux couldn’t remember the last time he'd let somebody in to his bed, and now it was like somebody had just stumbled upon it.

“The most exalted ruler, my Emperor, _please_.” Kylo breathed the last word, eyes caught in Hux’s. Hux melted as he looked yearningly at Kylo. A few tense, silent seconds passed before Hux nodded and reached over to turn on the bedside lamp as he gave in.

“Okay," Hux said.

Immediately Kylo unhooked his belt, and let it fall to the floor. His saber giving a dull thump as it landed on the fur rug. Then he unlaced his shoes as he remained on one knee and stared at Hux, who waited unmoving. Finally Kylo pushed back the blankets and Hux scooted back farther, still uncertain of his decision. Kylo advanced faster than he could recoiled and when he caught Hux, he wrapped an arm around his waist.

Kylo tugged as he pulled Hux down the bed, laying the Emperor out on his back. Kylo kissed him down into the luscious sheets, and Hux was overwhelmed by the obscure figure above him. Kylo’s lips were soft, opening Hux’s mouth and Hux met him with his warm tongue. Kylo’s hands were all over Hux as they traced the dips above his hip bones before a hand rose up to stroke over his clavicle.

Kylo slipped his hand under the back of Hux’s neck in a cradling gesture as they kissed. His other hand wandered down, backs of his fingers stroking over the top of Hux's length which was mostly flaccid. Hux bent his leg at the knee as he let himself be touched and stroked. He felt divine, and found Kylo's hands expertly searching their way over him.

Hux reached up, and stroked a hand over Kylo’s hair before he slipped off the thin thread of fabric Kylo used to keep it restrained. His hair cascaded over Hux's fingers, and he reveled in its luxuriousness as he pushed it back  with lithe fingers. The hair was so long it faintly tickled his face, and somewhere deep in Kylo, a warmth erupted.

Kylo rolled them over, then over again and found his way between Hux’s legs to be unobstructed. He started to frantically kiss Hux's throat, sucking hard, tasting the last remnants of perfume the Emperor had dabbed on. He pressed his lips to Hux's ear, “My Emperor. Let me worship you." Hux bit his lower lip, and watched as Kylo sat up to peel off his Kimono. He pulled off the wrap, and tossed it to the side. Then he pulled his shirt off roughly over his head before he put both hands on the bed. He fell forward, like a lion over its prey, and started to kiss down the length of Hux's torso. Kylo could see the lines of the perfume that were invisible to the naked eye, but not to a Force-user as they cascaded down his milky skin.

“You’re my most _faithful_ devotee,” Hux whispered. Kylo stroked a hand across Hux’s inner thigh, the other gently stroking up his chest. Kylo hummed against his skin, just below his navel as Hux’s body fanned out gracefully on the sheets. Then Kylo dragged his forehead down Hux’s lower abdomen which was free of any hair. Kylo breathed against the base of Hux's dick which had begun to harden, his mouth open in a slight _O_  as he trembled. Kylo was achingly hard for Hux after the veritable foreplay that had been inflicted upon him on the balcony.

Then Kylo licked the flat of his tongue up Hux’s length before he swallowed down, and Hux’s hands once again found their way in to Kylo’s hair. Hux watched the Knights’ mouth spread open over him and his head bob eagerly. His tongue felt good, and a small smirk grew on Hux’s face as he realized he had one of the most powerful men in all the Galaxy sucking him off. Kylo looked up, and caught Hux’s gaze. Then he closed his eyes and swallowed all the way down.

Hux moaned, back arching off the bed slightly. He inhaled a shaky breath and scratched his nails faintly over his stomach to ground himself. He found Kylo’s hand, and slipped his fingers in between, his breaths becoming uneven. Kylo unbuttoned the front of his own pants and brought himself out with one hand as the other squeezed Hux's fingers. Finally he gave himself some freedom, and began to openly thrust into his palm as his hand wrapped tight around himself.

Kylo groaned into the sensation, throat vibrating against Hux’s tip. Kylo would be content with doing only this all night if Hux would let him. He'd be content to give Hux all the pleasure while sating his own. But Hux seemed to notice the thrusts of Kylo's body, so he stroked Kylo's cheek with the hand that had previously been in his hair to draw his attention.

Kylo slipped his lips all the way off, a quiet smacking sound emitting from the motion before he sat up. “Touch me,” Hux said as he spread open his legs wider and Kylo climbed back over him.

Kylo kissed his neck and muttered, "It would be my honor."

Hux guided Kylo’s hand between his legs, and down further into his heat. Hux shifted on the bed and felt Kylo's hand stroke between his cheeks, bare fingers warm and soft. Hux blushed at the touch, but his attention was drawn to a quiet noise. He turned his head as Kylo sat up, a small jar already in hand. Hux gasped and sat up, before he scrambled away. “How did you-“

“Please, don’t-“Kylo’s arm reached out instinctively, his reaction so fast Hux barely even saw him move before Kylo had wrapped a hand around Hux’s forearm. He held the Emperor firm.

“How did you do that?”

“Emperor Hux, please-“

“Don’t hurt me,” he whispered, again afraid. Kylo could feel the fear roll off of him as he sat vulnerable and open. Kylo let go of Hux, every muscle tense in Hux’s body as he searched Kylo's face for an answer. But he also didn’t get off the bed as he squinted his eyes. “What are you?”

“We’re a secret sect. We possess powers, almost like magic.” He held up his hand, and let the little jar float in the air. The top unscrewed itself and both pieces floated over to the bedside table. Hux stared at it, awe-struck.

“I knew there was something different about you," he said mechanically. "All of you.”

Kylo nodded, keeping his eyes focused on Hux. Hux searched the room, as if he could find something to say in its dark corners.

“Let me worship you,” Kylo whispered.

Hux turned his attention back to Kylo, uncertain of him and his motives. But in searching the room he’d glanced down and seen Kylo’s thick cock that blushed a deep red, and begged to be touched. It stuck out from his pants, turned upward and hanging out of its own accord. The way Kylo pleaded with him, Hux couldn’t help but indulge, atleast for one night. So he gave in and nodded his head as he tried to relax. “Okay.”

He laid back down on the bed slowly, and Kylo swiped his finger in the jar of oil. Hux resumed his previous position, though he draped one leg over Kylo's waist to spread himself open. Kylo immediately began to stroke between him again, and Kylo could feel he was uncertain, still not bought on the whole idea of how faithful the Knights were. Kylo tried to reassure Hux with soft kisses on the lips, stroking his entrance over and over with the gentlest touch.

Finally he pushed in a finger, just one and Hux sucked on his lip to silence any noise he might make. At the rate Kylo was going, Hux was going to lose it completely. He was slow, methodical, and Hux had started to yearn for more. He tried not to act desperate, not like this was exactly what he needed, but Kylo’s presence was so enveloping.

By the time Kylo had slipped in two fingers, Hux was locked in his embrace. He rocked back and forth with Kylo, both men on their sides with one of Hux’s legs over Kylo’s waist. Hux was softly sighing, pressing back against the fingers. His hips pressed down and Kylo pressed up as he listened to the Emperor croon quietly at his touch. Finally Kylo trembled to a halt, his fingers slipping out.

Hux let him go of his tight hold as his eyes blinked open. His gut was hot with want, and he watched Kylo as Kylo peeled himself away to get off his pants. Hux watched his tip, the way the end of it twinkled wet in the low lamplight. Kylo was throbbing, nearly visibly so as he tossed his trousers elsewhere.

Then he pulled a pillow down from the head of the bed and offered it to Hux. Hux took it from him without a word and positioned it under his hips. Kylo kissed Hux deeply as he positioned himself, slicking up with some more oil. He was so damn ready, so needy with heat that he was afraid he might hurt Hux in the process. As a man with a generous girth, he knew how quickly the night could be ruined.

Kylo’s tip pressed against Hux's entrance which pressed back, tightly closed. Hux lifted up one leg that he bent at the knee and held it there with his hand, which Kylo quickly brushed away. Kylo used his own arm to keep Hux’s leg up, and slowly pushed in. Hux dug his nails into Kylo’s arm, inhaling a hissed breath through their kiss. Kylo paused, looking down at Hux whose eyes were closed. Hux shook his head, “Keep going.”

Kylo let his head dip to kiss Hux's neck, and he pushed in further. Hux struggled to accommodate the intrusion, body tense, tighter than he should have been as Kylo filled him. While Hux struggled to relax, to let Kylo in, Kylo struggled to keep himself from coming.

Hux was warm, incredibly tight around him. Kylo told himself it was like nothing he’d ever felt before, and as he pulled out slightly, Kylo groaned against Hux’s throat. As he pushed back in, Hux responded with his own moan.

“Ah-“he whispered, his arms wrapping around Kylo’s shoulders. Kylo began to pace them, slowly at first but working their way faster. Soon Hux was being buffeted back and forth, both arms wrapped around Kylo as his nails dug into the Knights shoulders.

The feel of Hux’s chest pressed against Kylo, and the way Hux writhed under him but held so tight drove Kylo crazy. His lips were permanently latched to Hux’s throat, not knowing how high up or how hard he kissed, and frankly not caring either. His eyes were closed tight as he thrust in and out, and Hux was able to take all of him. Kylo thought he was going to burst apart at the seams, and might take Hux with him. So he rolled over.

Kylo let go of Hux’s leg and pushed Hux up to sit above him. Instinctively Hux put his hands on Kylo’s chest, but Kylo moved them to his shoulders. Then Kylo sat up, arms wrapping around Hux’s waist. Hux slid all the way down on Kylo, eyes closing shut as his head tilted upward. His lips were open in a silent moan as he took all of Kylo, and Kylo could feel the buildup of their union. He tilted his head up and placed a soft kiss on the bottom of Hux’s chin.

Then Hux fell forward, collapsing against Kylo’s chest but Kylo kept them sitting upright. He used one hand to help Hux up and down, Hux’s thighs weak as he tried to keep to a fast pace. But he was slowly losing the battle to stay above his orgasm, head slowly dipping down, cheek pressed against Kylo’s temple.

He wrapped his arms around Kylo’s broad shoulders again, his fingers tangling in Kylo’s hair. When he felt Kylo’s hand wrap around him, his fingers tightened around the tresses on the back of Kylo’s head. Hux tensed, thrown into the abyss as his body started to quake. “Oh my- ah-“

His mouth was open in a silent scream as he came, sitting all the way back down on Kylo. Kylo’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, mouth latched on to Hux’s shoulder, breathing heavy through his nose. He lost it, coming hot and hard into Hux as Hux tensed around him. He barely had piece of mind to lift the shaking man off his lap an inch or two, only to set him back down. Kylo could hardly move Hux as he was overtaken by a flood of pleasure, his body so hot he might have been looking into the pit of hell itself.

Finally Hux gasped, hissed through his teeth and strained to get up off of Kylo. Kylo helped, pulling the Emperor up and depositing him down on the bed. Hux collapsed onto his side, panting, trembling, and sweating. His fingers twitched, brought painfully off of the Knight next to him. But the pain began to subside as Kylo collapsed, laying back on the bed next to the Emperor. Neither could do anything but breathe, and close their eyes as sleep overtook them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hux wasn’t sure what woke him at first, but figured it had to be the quiet murmur that came from somewhere else in the room. As his senses came back to him, Hux was sure that’s what it was. He opened his eyes and sat up, half propped on one elbow. He reached over to turn on the bedside lamp that swiftly illuminated the room.

Hux gasped and sat up all the way. He pulled the sheet up over his chest as if to cover himself. The blanket on the bed was his only protection from Emperor Snoke, whose hologram stood in the center of his bedroom. Kylo knelt in front of him, fully clothed, hair tied back and his head was bowed.

“Ah, the Emperor has decided to join us. Welcome," Snokes figure spoke.

“What-“Hux didn't know where to start.

“I see my Knights have infiltrated your Empire successfully.”

“How?” Hux tried to steady his breath. Normally he wouldn’t be this afraid, but the circumstances of Snoke’s appearance were wrapped up with his emotions.

“It was easy enough with Kylo Ren here, my most faithful apprentice. I knew he wouldn’t let me down.”

“He’s been working for you the whole time.”

“Yes. And now I know all the intricate defenses you’ve put in place to keep yourself safe.”

“Guards!” Hux shouted.

“Don’t go spoiling this,  _Armitage_ ,” Snoke said in a derogatory tone, instantly showing Hux disrespect. “You must know by now that those who are faithful to me have certain powers, some of which include silencing shields.”

“What’s he going to do to me?”

“Oh nothing yet. We’ll let you worry for a while, and then when you least expect it, we’ll be there. You won’t even see it coming.”

Hux was shaking; shaking with anger, shaking with rage and fear. He was white hot with it, and he was pissed. After he’d opened his bed and his body to this man who was now a veritable stranger, he felt lied to and completely.

“Until then,” Snoke finished, a smug smirk on his twisted face. The hologram fizzled out, and Kylo picked up the holoprojector. He walked past Hux without so much as a glance, his face hardened in a scowl. Hux watched him, lips parted, staring at the man longingly as he walked out to the balcony. Kylo hopped off it, climbing down the side of the building in an exit the same way he’d entered Hux’s bedroom that first evening. Soon after, all the Knights seemed to disappear just as mysteriously as they’d arrived.

* * *

Security was doubled, tripled even in some areas. Hux’s balcony door was locked at night, and guards were posted inside his room to watch him sleep, as well as out in the hall. Hux hated having them there, but they couldn’t risk leaving him alone, not even for a second what with such an imminent threat.

A ball was held shortly afterwards for some ceremony that was inconsequential. Many people didn’t attend because of the heightened security, and everyone who did had their identification badges scanned and re-checked throughout the night. Hux was the same as always; smiling graciously, speaking quietly and carrying on as if nothing had happened.

The live band began a tune to a choreographed dance, one that the Emperor always took part in. He could dance with others, given anywhere from ten to thirty seconds with each partner before he went on to the next. He smiled as if he were excited, which truthfully he was. He enjoyed talking to the dignitaries from other Systems, even if it was only for a few seconds. It was his way of building and maintaining relationships with many of the important politicians that he rarely got to speak to one on one.

He stepped in to place, adjusted his cloak over one shoulder and double checked the pin there. Then he started with a step forward, and took the arm of one of one of his trade partners. They spun, his cape swirling around them and he laughed as faint lines crinkled on the edges of his eyes. The dance with that partner lasted too short, and he was spun off to another.

It was another trade partner who Hux was eager to speak with. The dance went on, and eventually he landed right in the arms of Kylo Ren. Immediately he was locked into Kylo’s arms as the music spinning them towards the center of the floor where the guards couldn’t see. From here they'd only able to distinguish Hux’s red tuft of hair and the glistening, gold crown above it. Kylo’s arm was firm around Hux’s waist, other hand holding his tight. Hux gasped, eyes wide.

“You-“

“I need to speak with you, Emperor," Kylo inclined his head towards Hux's face. Hux turned his head to the side to avoid a kiss.

“Let me go," Hux leaned away.

“Please, just listen.”

“I don't want to hear anything you have to say,” he spat, face welling up with anger.

“Emperor Snoke will fall. Soon. And when he does, I will bring you his head.”

“Let go of me, you scoundrel.”

He pressed his lips to Hux's ear, and whispered, “Please believe me."

“You’re a monster," Hux was barely able to keep his voice from trembling.

Hux was suddenly spun out of Kylo's arms, and he was immediately caught by one of his advisers. He grabbed the mans hand and hastily tugged him along, off the dance floor. Immediately, but quietly, the guards were told of Kylo Ren’s appearance and they fanned out to search for him. But it was fruitless. However Kylo Ren had gotten in, he’d snuck out the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux awoke to pressure. He was slow to wake, since he hadn’t been sleeping well what with two guards in his private chamber all night. He suddenly jerked awake though, the pressure of a hand over his mouth alerting him to danger. Kylo Ren hovered above him, silencing him with a hand. Hux panicked.

His arms reached out, hands pushing against Kylo’s shoulders to get him away. Kylo easily encircled both of his wrists with one hand and pinned them above his head. He shifted from left to right and easily slipped between Hux’s legs. The blanket on the bed had been removed, leaving Hux naked and exposed. Kylo whispered in his ear, lips pressed softly against it just like at the ball, “Don’t struggle, please.”

Hux could feel the wetness of Kylo’s face against Hux’s skin, like he’d been crying. He could hear the strain too as Kylo’s voice cracked from tears. Hux muttered a cry into Kylo’s hand cupped over his mouth as his eyes searched for his damn guards. Kylo whispered again, “Let me touch you,” he grinded his hips up into Hux’s and Hux could feel the bulge in Kylo’s pants. Kylo was shirtless and had removed his shoes.  _H_ _ow long has he been in here?_  

“Let me worship you,” Kylo whispered and Hux groaned again. Then he tilted his head to the side. He could see the guards who stood by the door, eyes unblinking like they were frozen in place. They were completely useless, and Kylo began to suck on Hux’s neck. Hux closed his eyes, Kylo again grinding up against him repeatedly.

“Please, I’m sorry. I just want to touch you, to feel you,” Kylo whispered. Hux hated this. He hated the way he was being played, and how he wanted to touch Kylo too. He didn’t trust Kylo at all, but his body betrayed him as Kylo pressed his thigh up against Hux.

Hux inhaled through his nose and trembled as he closed his eyes. He remained silent, and finally stopped straining as he grew hard. Finally after several silent minutes, the hand over his mouth slackened. Hux opened his mouth, and turned his head away. “I hate you,” he whispered, but right after that he moaned as Kylo's hand that had previously silenced him wrap around Hux's length.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo whispered into his neck as he stroked. Slowly his grip on Hux’s wrists loosened, Hux's hands flexing open and closed. Hux didn’t try to get escape, and his chest rose and fell rapidly against Kylo’s own. Kylo let Hux’s wrists go completely, and his hand stroked down the inside of Hux’s arm. As soon as he was released, Hux arched his back off the bed, shoving himself into Kylo’s hand, before he began to shift.

Hux pushed Kylo away with a hand on either shoulder, but winced as Kylo let him go. Kylo sat up slightly, away from Hux and watched him with a questioning gaze. Hux rolled over, pained by all this. He was pained emotionally, his brain screaming at him to stop but his groin ached for Kylo. He remembered how Kylo felt, and he wanted that again.

So Hux rolled over onto his knees, ass up in the air and he brushed a hand through his hair, pushing it away as he remained with his elbows and forearms on the bed. He glanced back at Kylo, who immediately took the hint. Kylo crawled around the bed, and moved Hux’s knees slightly farther apart. Then with a hand on either cheek, he pulled Hux open and began to lick.

Hux groaned and reached a hand down under him, wrapping it around himself and he began to tug. Kylo lapped at him, once again like a puppy dog as he tasted Hux’s heat and the very essence of his being. Kylo closed his eyes as he memorized this moment. One of his hands slid up over Hux’s ass to rest on his lower back. Kylo shifted from knee to knee, left to right, chaffing his hardness in his pants. He could feel the wetness on the cloth from himself as he worked himself up in to a frenzy all while sticking his tongue into Hux.

Finally Hux lifted his head and let a soft sigh escape before he spoke. “Enough,” he whispered. He cleared his throat and commanded louder. “I said enough.”

Kylo slowed, giving one last long lick up the entire length of Hux’s crack before he sat up. He put a hand on Hux’s hip to tell him to roll over by Hux reached down to swat it away. “No. I don’t even want to look at you.” The disgust was evident in his voice, but Kylo nodded in acquiescence. He got off his pants quickly and dropped them on the pile of his clothes next to the bed.

Hux wasn’t surprised when he felt Kylo’s wet fingers, slick with the oil they’d used the previous time. He didn’t ask about it as Kylo slipped in a finger, twisting it in a corkscrew motion. The feeling was familiar now, more familiar than before and his body relaxed easier as he breathed heavily into the pillow. Kylo twisted his finger in and out, watching Hux's broad back as he switched between trying to prop himself up, and completely collapsing on the bed. Kylo slipped in a second digit, and Hux's face lifted from the pillow long enough to let out a lurid moan. Then he gripped it tight, arm under the pillow and he buried his face back into it. The hand that worked on himself was slow, and Hux would beat himself up later about getting lost so easily in the pleasure of it.

When Kylo pulled his fingers out after several minutes of teasing, Hux's body trembled in a sigh. Kylo lined up at Hux’s entrance, sliding his tip up and down a few times. He tested, pressing in, spreading Hux opening. The muscle relaxed, eased open when Kylo hesitated, so he pushed in further. Hux hissed in response, teeth gritted tight and Kylo stopped just as Hux’s body crested open over his tip. Hux gulped hard, and nearly spat the words, anger in his voice. “Well don’t stop.”

Kylo pushed in fast, with a jerk of his hips and Hux yelped. He couldn't help himself. But when Kylo began to pull out, Hux moaned, his hand tightening again around himself. Then Kylo continued, both hands on Hux’s hips. Hux moaned steadily into his pillow, completely forgetting that the guards were still frozen across the room

When Hux started to push back at Kylo with every thrust, Kylo pulled Hux all the way onto him, burrying himself all the way down to his hilt in the emperor. He could see Hux’s face that was turned to the side, even in the darkness of the room, as his mouth opened but nothing came out. Hux let go of the pillow to stretch his arm up, above his head and he pressed his fingers gently against the headboard, heating the metal there. Kylo shivered at the sight, watching Hux lose himself.

Kylo stayed there for several seconds before he pulled out, and this time when he pressed Hux’s hip to flip him over, he went willingly. Finally Kylo could settle in between Hux’s legs, resuming their pace as Hux wrapped himself around Kylo. Finally their lips met, and Kylo moaned into it as he opened Hux's mouth. The kiss Hux bestowed wasn't something Kylo was willing to let go of, gently tasting the Emperors tongue. Hux wrapped both his arms and legs around Kylo, his ankles locking behind Kylo’s back.

Kylo reached down between them, a fever pitch of emotion and tightened his hand around Hux who was solidly hard and waiting for release. Just then Hux broke the kiss, and pressed his forehead to Kylo’s in an almost tender gesture. His eyes were shut and his body froze as Kylo pumped in and out like it was his sworn duty.

Hux continued to sigh, Kylo's balls slapping against Hux's thighs with each thrust. When he came, Hux gave no indication except for the warm, sticky liquid that squelched between Kylo’s fingers.

Kylo’s head fell to Hux’s shoulder and he groaned from somewhere deep in his chest. He came into Hux again, buried deep, like he wanted to hide a secret and the only place to do that was inside Hux. Time seemed to stand still as they both toppled over in their tight embrace, heat of two bodies mingled with semen and sweat.

The drag as Kylo pulled out felt like a hard pinch, and Hux arched away from it. As soon as Kylo was out, he collapsed sideways on the bed. His chest rose and fell steadily, body weak and he yearned for sleep. Hux lay splayed out, hands raising to rest on his chest. A second after he gathered his wits, Hux groaned and rolled over, away from Kylo. He propped himself up on one elbow and spoke, “guard.” His voice was weak, quiet. So he spoke up louder. “Guards... guards!”

The two guards in the room seemed to wake from their stupor since Kylo's hold on them wavered post-orgasm. Kylo’s eyes opened as he heard the words. His body screamed for res but fight or flight told him to run.

“He- its Kylo Ren. He tried to-“ _tried to what?_  Hux was embarrassed, covered in Kylo’s sweat and kisses, and his own semen. Hux’s voice quivered, “He tried to assault me!”

Kylo rolled off the bed, and scrambled for his clothing. The guards ran at him, and Kylo stumbled out of the room. Hux turned to watch as Kylo broke out onto the balcony, butt naked as he hopped right over the railing. The guards ran after, one scrambling from the room and out the door into the hallway to raise the alarm. The other ran to Hux’s aid to make sure that the Emperor was okay.

Hux’s mind was reeling, not quite sure why he’d kicked Kylo out so unceremoniously. I mean, of course he knew  _why_ , because Kylo was a traitor. But he wasn’t really sure  _why_ , so soon after they’d just rolled around in his bed. Hux was panting hard as the guard knelt next to him, and Hux pulled the sheets of the bed over himself as if to cover his decency.

* * *

Weeks passed, and there were no further signs of Kylo Ren or his Knights. There were whispers of rumors that Emperor Snoke was losing power, that his only allies were the mysterious band of sorcerers who surrounded him,. But there were always rumors that he was losing power, so Hux paid them no attention. He had men in place, men of power that slowly whittled away at Snoke. He could fall a day from now, or years from now. It was only a matter of time.

Emperor  Hux held a session of open Court. It was a time when anybody could come and bring up their grievances, or request a motion from the Emperor next time his Council convened. Hux sat on his throne, the cape he usually wore discarded though he wore a red sash across his chest. And of course, his head was adorned with his gold crown.

A commotion outside drew some attention, but it wasn’t until the commotion was carried in to the Throne Room that everybody was up in arms. Kylo Ren strode in to the room, flanked the four other Knights who walked in tight formation behind him. Guards drew their swords but were unceremoniously thrown across the room by one of the Knight’s outstretched hands. Kylo strode past civilians and guards alike without so match as a passing glance. His eyes were on Hux the second they entered the Hall.

Kylo’s cape billowed behind him, an angry look set on his face and the room filled faintly with the scent of smoldering fire. Hux immediately got to his feet, and six guards closed in around him. With one swift swipe of the hand, all the guards were thrown to the side, and none of them got up. Hux faced Kylo head on, no sword of his own to defend himself.

Kylo stopped about ten feet from the throne where Hux stood, and tossed something towards him. It rolled over the ground, leaving a trail of blood behind it. It stopped two feet from him, a grey mass about the size of a soccer ball. Hux scrunched up his nose as he looked down at it, then back up at Kylo who took a knee. His Knights followed the gesture, their heads bowed.

He balled up a fist over his heart in a salute. “Your highness, we bring you the head of Emperor Snoke. His body lies in the bay of our ship. We bring it here for your court to witness so you might know of our allegiance to you.”

“Search for their ship!” Hux announced immediately, inwardly trembling but outwardly he stood stalwart and defiant, staring down the devil himself. He was terrified. Never had anyone swept in like that and overpowered nearly two dozen guards. Hux had never been so close to being struck down. “Bind them until a report is received," he commanded.

“Binding us will do no good. We wish only to deliver you this gift as a sign of our humility, and for our prolonged absence from our duties.” His voice was strong, louder than normal as he spoke up for everyone to hear.

Silence reverberated around the hall and Hux stared at Kylo, who stared right back. Hux didn't even seem to notice the head on the floor until he motioned to it and one of the guards walked over. Slowly he picked it up, his nose scrunched and he brought it to Hux. Hux observed the head from several inches away, Snoke’s face plain as day, frozen in a pained expression. Hux nodded and guard stepped aside.

“You’ve done well,” Hux declared. “Your standing with this court is still in question after your dereliction of duty. You will be given quarters while your loyalty is tested and motives questioned. I will bring you my decision when we reconvene this Court one week from today.”

“Thank you, Emperor,” Finally Kylo let his headd bow.

* * *

The warm breeze once again blew through Hux’s bedroom. He was glad to be greeted by the smell of summer flowers when he got back to it sometime late in the night, after dinner and an emergency meeting between him and his advisers. Finally he sighed, poured himself a drink, and went to walk out to the balcony when there was a knock on the door. He sighed, exasperated, and turned. He put the drink back down on the balcony railing and walked to the door.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have been so surprised when he opened the door to see Kylo standing there. Kylo's hand immediately went up in a salute, eyes hardened in a stare. Hux stared back, almost angry. They stared each other down for a few seconds as Hux forced Kylo to stand awkwardly in the hall. Then he stepped aside and waved his arm in a vague gesture. Kylo put his hand down and stepped in, looking around the room that was, for the first time he’d ever seen, fully illuminated. Hux closed the door behind him.

“How nice of you to use the correct door.” Hux walked past him, to pour out a second drink.

“I thought it only proper.”

“Because it wasn’t before?” It was a rhetorical question. Hux brought Kylo the drink, and Kylo took it. He stared at Hux, his face softening.

“Are you displeased with me?”

Hux shook his head as he led Kylo to the balcony to pick up his drink. “You brought me the head of Emperor Snoke, how could I be?”

“You don’t sound pleased.”

“You should have told me your plans, instead of stringing me alone.”

“I couldn’t.”

“You hurt me, Kylo.”

“I’m sorry.”

Hux paused to think about his next words. “I could have you imprisoned you know, for what you did to me. Then I’ll know if you’re really loyal to me.”

“Do what you must, and I will suffer in silence.”

Hux turned to regard Kylo for a second, and then stepped closer. He raised his hand and stroked Kylo's cheek, thumb stopped just under his eye. “You’re a damn good spy, Kylo Ren.” He closed the distance between them. “And a good lover, too.”


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks passed, and there were no further signs of Kylo Ren. There were whispers of rumors that Emperor Snoke was losing power, that his only allies were the mysterious band of sorcerers who surrounded him, his Knights. But there were always rumors that he was losing power, so Hux paid them no attention. He had men in place, men of power slowly whittling away at Snoke, he could fall a day from now, or years from now. It was only a matter of time.

The Emperor held a session of open court. It was a time when anybody could come and bring up their grievances, or request a motion from the Emperor next time his council convened. Hux sat on his throne, the cape he usually wore discarded though he wore a red sash across his chest. And of course, his head was adorned with the crown.

A commotion outside drew some attention, but it wasn’t until the commotion was carried in to the throne room that everybody was up in arms. Kylo Ren stalked in to the room, flanked behind him with his four other Knights. Guards drew their swords but were unceremoniously thrown across the room by one of the Knight’s outstretched hands. Kylo strode past civilians and guards alike without so match as giving them a passing glance. His eyes were on Hux the second they entered the hall.

Kylo’s cape billowed behind him, an angry look set on his face and he smelled slightly like smoldering fire. Hux immediately got to his feet, six guards closing in around him. With one swift swipe of the hand, all of the guards were thrown to the side and kept at bay. Hux faced Kylo head on, no sword of his own to defend himself.

Kylo stopped about ten feet from the throne where Hux stood, and tossed something towards him. It rolled over the ground, leaving a trail of blood behind it. It stopped two feet from him, a grey mass about the size of a soccer ball. Hux looked down at it, then back up and Kylo took a knee.

He balled up a fist over his heart in a salute. “Your highness, we bring you the head of Emperor Snoke. His body lies in the bay of our ship. We bring it here for your court to witness so you might know of our allegiance to you.”

“Search for their ship!” Hux announced immediately, trembling. He was terrified. Never had anyone swept in like that, and overpowered nearly two dozen guards, and civilians. Hux had never been so close to being struck down. “Bind them until a report is received.”

“Binding us will do no good. We wish only to deliver you this gift as a sign of our humility, and for our prolonged absence from our duties.” His voice was strong, louder than normal as he spoke up for everyone to hear.

Hux stared, and a silence reverberated throughout the hall. Hux stared at Kylo who stared right back, not even seeming to notice the head on the floor. Until he waved his hand, motioning to it and one of the guards walked over. Slowly he picked it up, his nose scrunched and he brought it to Hux. Hux observed the head, Snoke’s face plain as day, frozen in a pained expression. Hux nodded and batted the guard away.

“You’ve done well,” Hux declared. “Your standing with this court is still in question after your dereliction of duty. You will be given quarters while your loyalty is tested and motives questioned. I will bring you my decision when we reconvene this court in one week from today.”

“Thank you, Emperor,” Kylo let his head bow, and the Knights followed in turn.

The warm breeze once again blew through Hux’s bedroom. He was glad to be greeted by the smell of summer flowers when he got back to it sometime later and far after dinner. He sighed, poured himself a drink, and went to walk out to the balcony when there was a knock on the door. He sighed exasperated, and turned. He put the drink back down, and walked to the door.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have been so surprised when he opened the door to see Kylo standing there. His hand immediately went up in a salute, eyes hardened in a stare as he looked at Hux. Hux stared back, almost angry. They stared each other down for a few seconds, and Hux forced Kylo to stand awkwardly in the hall. Then he stepped aside and waved his arm in a vague gesture. Kylo put his hand down and stepped in, looking around the room that was, for the first time he’d ever seen, fully illuminated. Hux closed the door behind him.

“How nice of you to use the correct door.” Hux walked past him, to pour out a second drink.

“I thought it only proper.”

“Because it wasn’t before?” It was a rhetorical question. Hux brought Kylo the drink, and Kylo took it though he didn’t sip. He stared at Hux, his face softening.

“Are you displeased with me?”

Hux shook his head, taking a sip of his drink. “You brought me the head of Emperor Snoke, how could I be?”

“You don’t sound pleased.”

“You should have told me your plan, instead of stringing me alone.”

“I couldn’t.”

“You hurt me, Kylo.”

“I’m sorry.”

Hux paused to think about his next words. “I could have you imprisoned you know, for what you did to me. Then I’ll know if you’re really loyal to me.”

“Do what you must, and I will suffer in silence.”

Hux regarded Kylo for a second, and then stepped closer. He raised his hand, resting it on Kylo’s cheek, thumb resting just under his eye. “You’re a damn good spy, Kylo Ren.” He closed the distance between them. “And a good lover, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
